In a display device such as a thin display device, an electrode (pixel electrode) is provided in each of a plurality of pixels formed over a substrate. In a display device having a current-driving type element such as an organic light-emitting element (hereinafter, referred to as a light-emitting element), current is supplied to the light-emitting element through the pixel electrode. The light-emitting element is controlled by a pixel circuit including a driving element such as a transistor disposed in each pixel. When a top-emission type light-emitting element is used, light emitted from the light-emitting element is extracted from a substrate side opposite to a side of a substrate over which the transistor is arranged. In this case, since the pixel electrode connected to the pixel circuit is not required to transmit the light from the light-emitting element, a material with high reflectance is employed. For example, a pixel electrode including a metal with high reflectance to visible light, such as aluminum and silver, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2008-135325 and 2012-123987. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-123987, a pixel electrode having a structure in which a thin film of silver is sandwiched by indium-tin oxide (ITO) is disclosed.